The Hobbit (1977 film)/Transcript
(The movie begins with a book lain out. '' * '''Gandalf: '(narrating) In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. (Clouds part as the map of Middle-earth appears and a small valley filled with hobbit holes). ''Many ages ago, when this ancient planet was not quite so ancient long before men recorded his history here was the time of Middle Earth, where men shared his days with elves, dwarves, wizards, goblins, dragons and hobbits. In the lands of Middle Earth, in an area known as the Shire It was a village named Hobbiton. There, in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, nor a dry, bare, sandy hole. It was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. * ''(Bilbo hums, cleaning the dishes. He grabs his pipe and goes out to smokes, Gandalf approaches out from behind the tree.) * Gandalf: Bilbo Baggins? * Bilbo Baggins: Yes? * Gandalf:'''I'm looking to hire a burglar. * '''Bilbo Baggins: Burglar? I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. * Gandalf: You mean you do not wish to share a grand adventure? * Bilbo Baggins: Dear, me? No! We hobbits are plain quiet folk. Adventures make one late for dinner. * Gandalf: (thunder and lighting clash) Enough! I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means me! * Bilbo Baggins:(in awe) Gandalf? Not the wondering wizard? * Gandalf: The same! (singing can be heard) Listen. (Dwarves come out and follow. The head is Thorin Oakenshield) * Thorin Oakenshield: 'Thorin and company, at your service.Dwalin, Balin,Kili, Fili,Dori, Nori and Ori.Oin, sir. And Gloin, sir. Calling Bifur. And him, Bofur. * '''Bombur: '''And Bombur at your service. * '''All the Dwarves: '''We are all at your service. ----- Bilbo's house, they clean dishes and sing "That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates" and carefully p ut the plates down. * Bilbo Baggins: What do these dwarves want in Hobbiton? * Gandalf: They've come for tea, and for supper, and for you, Burgler Baggins! * Bilbo: There's a magic in that music. And it moves through me. * Gandalf: You feel the love of beautiful things. * Bilbo: To go and see the great mountains and hear the pine-trees and waterfalls. To wear a sword instead of a walking-stick. Just once. * Thorin Oakenshield:Gandalf, dwarves and Burgler Baggins... * Bilbo Baggins: What is this burgler business? * Gandalf: If you prefer, you can say "expert treasure-hunter". * Bilbo Baggins: Well, yes, I do prefer that. We have met tonight, in the house of our friend this most excellent hobbit. May the hair on his toes never fall out! * Dwarves: Cheer-cheer! * Thorin Oakenshield: We shall soon start on our long journey. Our object is, I take it, well known to us. ''(looks at Bilbo) All of us? * Bilbo Baggins: It is not well known to me. * Thorin Oakenshield: Really? Then we must inform our burgler. We seek a treasure... ... that which is rightfully ours. Far off in the East... ... beyond the Misty Mountains and the dark forest of Mirkwood... ... there you will find Lonely Mountain. Long ago, this was the home of my people... ... and was ruled by my grandfather: King under the Mountain. * '''Gandalf: '''The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,/ While hammers fell like ringing bells/ In places deep, where dark things sleep,/ In hollow halls beneath the fells./ Goblets they carved there for themselves/ And harps of gold; where no man delves/ There lay they long, and many a song/ Was sung unheard by men or elves./ For ancient king and elvish lord/ There many a gloaming golden hoard/ They shaped and wrought, and light they caught/ To hide in gems on hilt of sword./ On silver necklaces they strung/The flowering stars, on crowns they hung/The dragon-fire, in twisted wire/They meshed the light of moon and sun./Undoubtedly all this wealth was/what brought the dragon./The pines were roaring on the height,/The winds were moaning in the night./The fire was red, it flaming spread;/The trees like torches biased with light,, the town of mortal men. The bells were ringing in the dale. And men looked up with faces pale;/The dragon's ire more fierce than fire/Laid low their towers and houses frail./The mountain smoked beneath the moon;/The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom./They fled their hall to dying -fall/Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. * '''Thorin: '''Curses to the dragon! Curses to Smaug! He killed our men and stole our gold! * '''Other Dwarves: Curses to the dragon Smaug! * Bilbo Baggins: Is this the adventure you've planned for me? To help you recapture the gold? * Gandalf: None other. (Bilbo nearly faints but Gandalf catches him before he falls. There are thirteen of you. Very unlucky. * Mr. Baggins will make it fourteen. * Thorin: A splendid lucky number you've found for us. * Gandalf: No arguments. Let us have the contract. * Bilbo: (reads) "To Burgler Baggins. Terms for your professional services. One fourteenth of total profits, travelling expenses guarenteed. Funeral expenses if necessary. Sincerely, Thorin and company." Funeral expenses? * Thorin: Do you find the terms acceptable? * Gandalf: Of course he does! * Bilbo: But, but I... * Gandalf: So, tomorrow begins your greatest adventure.